Thief X
by Golden Time Phoenix
Summary: The doctor meets Max! Warning: due to the fact I got this idea from a dream of mine, some of the characters may seem a bit, well, OCC? Is that how they put it? You know, where the character isn't acting how we know they should? Anyways, hopefully a better summary included in the opening of the first chapter, remember, open for any and all ideas, criticism is accepted, enjoy!
1. A dream from the dearly departed

The doctor has found his true love! This time, he'll do anything to be with her! The girl is known by many names and identities, but she is known mostly as Maximum Ride! She's become one of the Black Foxes, a famous group of thieves who steal things to return them to their true owners!

Then, she's whisked into a journey of a lifetime, adrenaline filled, but kicking action, magic events, unexpected visitors, jealousy, secret identities, wings, silver feathers, time travel, royalty, world saving, and, love!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and ideas I got from Maximum Ride, CCS, Shakugan no Shana, Magical girl lyrical nanoha, Doctor who, and so on! They belong to their respective owners, The lot, well, belongs to my dreams, so if some of the story is bad, blame my conscience, or whatever my dreams come from, oh, and this is my first story, yay!

* * *

AN: Please help me by letting me know any suggestions as on how to make the story any better! Arigato, Minna!

"Maximum, Max..."  
Someones calling my name, their voice is very familiar!  
"Max, it's me."  
"Jeb?"  
It's my dad, he died trying to protect me. What is he trying to tell me?  
"Maximum..."  
"I can't hear you..."  
"ugh" Light flooded through my eyelids, and I turned off my alarm clock, by smashing it to bits with my fist! "Whoops!" I waved my hand over the debris, automatically fixing it. I sighed, "Just a dream." I don't remember dreaming about Jeb before, and it felt so real too! "It's seven o'clock, time for work!" I opened my jewelry box... the morning sun glinting off my crystal feather ring, engraved on the side was a fox.

The ring is a memento of the flock and family. They all died when I was about 12 years old, so it would have been about 10 to 12 years ago! "I'm gonna wear it for today!" I've never worn it before

* * *

AN: I have decided that when a time skip occurs, a new chapter will start. I hope that is okay with y'all!

Review, read, email me, pm, give me suggestions for characters, names for the characters, because the names I have really suck! Naming things isn't my best skill! Leave me comments, tell me what I could have done, or can do to make it better! And have an amazing life! Ja né, Minna!


	2. A job run in with the thieves!

**Hi everyone, I hope you guys are happy that the school year is almost up, I know I am, still, I hate taking finals! Any-who, I hope you guys have checked out the poll I put up, also, I will have to change the parts of the story where I tell you guys about the different powers she has developed, also, in the story, Max gains the abilities that the flock members had, and you'll find out why later on in a different chapter! Again, I apologize for how sucky m y story is, but, again, it isn't my fault that this is what kind of dream formed in my head! So, I hope you like it! Enjoy, and, Arigato, Minna! Remember that a new chapter means that a time skip had occurred!**

* * *

Max's POV

" There were a lot of visitors today."  
After closing time at the museum, I gazed at a nearby display case. Inside it was an 11th century solid-gold tiara, which was just put on display today. 'Nudge would be commenting on how beautiful it is.' I held back the tears that threatened to fall. I started reminiscing on how much had happened, and how much had changed, since the death of the flock and family. Turns out, I'm actually 90% human, and 10% silver speckled golden feathered Phoenix, whatever kind of bird that is! I now have an 18 foot wingspan, wear and make my own custom outfits, major claustrophobia, perfect at lying, super strength better than 10 hulks combined, can imitate any voice and sound, can control the elements, can see in the dark, perfected the Max glare of doom, can talk to animals, can read and control minds, need a daily dose of at least 10,000 calories, can hack into anything under 10 seconds, enhanced senses, have air sacks, created seven different secret languages, fighting skills like a boss, can breathe underwater, can make and pull bombs out of thin air, know how to use any and all weapons, can travel through time, can teleport, can touch any item and see it's past, can turn invisible, can set barriers and seals, have an I.Q of 400, can heal super fast, don't exist, according to all and any files on Earth, except the School's, have 2 somewhat best friends, who are human, unlimited amount of money on my MAX card, built in sense of direction, ninja-skills, can run and fly faster than the speed of light, can resist any amount of cold and heat, have visions that eventually come true, leader material, hate anything girly, have saved the world up to ten times, thus far, and, Tony Stark, Black Widow, The Hulk, Cap. America, Hawk eye, Thor, Spider man, Sherlock Holmes, and James Bond have nothing on me, my level of badassedness is unbeatable!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the security alarm go off, and let me tell you, it hurt like a mother ducker! I sighed, and mentally turned them off, happy that I am now able to perform telekinesis. Trying to ignore the most likely internal bleeding in my ears.' I thought they had beefed up security due to the new display?' Now, my options consisted of;  
1. Deal with the little field mice who set off the alarms.  
2. Call the cops.  
3. Laugh at the second choice, then continue with some action towards the first choice.  
It's pretty obvious that I chose the third option.

I started heading in the direction of the voices I heard before the alarms went off when... ( two guys in black holding a painting?)  
I snuck up behind them and tapped them on the shoulders. "Yo." I smiled nonchalantly as they jumped. " Oh, there's someone still working?" I picked up the guys names through their thoughts, the one who just spoke was named Rick, the guys pal, his name was Kenny. Looking at his partner, Rick said, "Let's get outta here!" I yawned, "whatever." You see, I thought that the voices I had heard might have belonged to some of Itex's cronies! Guess not! Well, no need to waste my precious time and energy on these two! Just as I turned to leave... I spotted a white coat, aiming a gun, right at my heart!

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Surprise, I hope you guys like the story so far, please review me your own thoughts and comments on how you think I did, whether or not I should add or change something, you know, all of that stuff! So, for now, bye!


	3. Max is Saved by the Doctor

**Heyo! Everyone, how are ya all? Last time we met, Max confronts the two thieves, and is about to leave, when a whitecoat turns up to perform an assassination attempt! Exciting, I think! Anyways, this chapter isn't gonna have all of that butt kicking action, not yet at least, but there will be some action in the chapters to come! Also, in this chapter, We'll finally get introduced to the doctor! Yay! Oh, as well as a new character! Stay right where you are, and enjoy, and stay upwind for any updates, oh, and there's a poll going on for this story as well! Check it out, Arigato, Minna!**

* * *

As I turned around, I spotted a whitecoat aiming a gun right at my heart! I was stuck in my spot, unable to move, trying to process the information of the situation that I was currently in. I took in a deep breath of air, only to breathe in the gut clenching scent of chemicals that were filling the air! I was about to attack the whitecoat, when I was brought down to my knees! I was having a brain or mind attacking headache, I haven't had one since, about a little less than 5 years! Then, a movie started to dance across my closed eyelids, replaying every little detail I have been trying to forget ever since I escaped the school! I could barely breath! In the middle of my falling, I must have knocked into a display case, it was about to crush me when... " Watch out!" "!?" It wasn't a voice from the two guys I had met from earlier, this one was a new voice. I looked up to see a man with a brownish-red colored head of hair, along with a brown long coat, some dress like pants, brown shoes, and a white shirt, and a red tie! I caught a scent of his cologne, I nearly choked, forgetting about my enhanced sense of smell! I had fought to keep back the tears that were about to fall down from the immense pain of my horrible childhood, when I heard a voice in my head! " Are you okay, Max?" I blinked, and without thinking, jumped up, wiped my dried tears, and gave the new stranger a hand with the statue, suffice to say, he seemed surprised by my strength. Oops " I'm sorry you had to hurt and strain your muscles fue to the statues weight, but I'm also thankful for you helping me, and, if I could have your name to thank you properly, that would be great!" I finished the sentence in about 5 seconds. Then, I felt a pain in my chest, then I felt another! Just what is this pain from?

My eyes widened as I realized that I just heard a voice, wait, no, the voice, but it sounded like a girl's voice, and Jeb is dead as well! I saw that I still haven't gotten his name, so I repeated the previous question again. He replied with " Oh, I'm John Smith." I squinted my eyes at him. " Are you sure? Sounds like a pretty quick response ." He was about to answer when I heard a voice, someones voice, an evil aura surrounded the person's form, I squinted my eyes at him now! I told that John Smith guy to shut up! I yelled out to them " I'll see you people later, but right now, I have to take care of a few things." I turned around and walked towards the exit as casually as I could before they turned around, then I booked it! I ran all the way, until I stopped at a hidden forest clearing! I turned around as I heard breathing. " Who's there?" I yelled demanding answers! I heard a sinister laughter coming from behind me. I turned, " show yourself!" The laughter came from my left, then my right, I began to breathe a bit more heavily I started turning this way and that, then, a hand was about to grip my shoulder, when I lift them above my head, threw them into the air and did a fly whirl round spin kick twist heel jab, and they landed into the nearby tree! I then broke out into a run, because of that, I failed to notice a slight noise and shifting air as a light went off in the distance, i was too focused on getting the hell out of this place, and back to my small apartment. I heard sirens from police cars going off in the distance as I went invisible and flew back to the apartment, not quite sure what was going to happen next. I plopped onto the bed, and fell into a restless and nightmare filled sleep, images of my past dancing across my eyelids.

* * *

**Did you like? I really am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but when certain things and stuff with the family comes up, and you have to attend ten funerals in the past two months, it doesn't help. Review, leave some ideas, suggestions, comments, and I don't mind even some criticism, just try not to write anything that is too harsh. Thanks! **


End file.
